Kamu
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: Sasuke benar sudah korslet. Ini bencana. Disaster. Baru tadi pagi dia "ngobrol" sama Hinata, masa dia udah jatuh cinta? Apa-apaan nih? Love at first sight kan tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke./For SHDL & Hanuun


17 Oktober 2012!

Naruto milik Masashi K.

Untuk Hanuun dan Sasuke-Hinata Days Love.

PERHATIAN: Au, ooc (terutama Sasuke *lagi*), Absurd, dsb.

Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca. Dan jangan protes saya.

.

Kamu

.

Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin. Pukul 07.30. Setelah melompat turun dari mobil, ia segera menuju kelas XII-C, kelasnya yang sekarang. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah sesudah libur semester genap. Dan baru hari pertama juga dia sudah telat. Gara-gara Itachi yang menyuruhnya membawa gitar buat latihan nanti ia jadi kerepotan sekarang. Nggak nyambung? Bodo amat.

Aduh!

Sasuke bersumpah serapah ria. 'Ini siapa sih nabrak gue?! Nggak lihat lagi buru-buru apa?' eh namanya juga buru-buru, pasti panik sedemikian rupalah. Entah mengapa hari ini otak Sasuke korslet mendadak.

De javu.

Seorang perempuan yang menabrak Sasuke lekas membungkuk lalu berkata, "Ma-maafkan saya! Saya nggak se-sengaja." Kemudian kabur.

Sasuke geram. Enak saja, memangnya dengan maaf semua masalah teratasi? Sasuke jelas tak akan membiarkannya lari begitu.

"Eh lo! Sini! Mau kemana?"

Cewek itu terkesiap hingga nyaris jatuh terjungkal. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Sa-sa-saya harus masuk ke-kelas. Ini su-sudah telat," katanya gemetaran disertai panik melandanya.

Seringai yang dipaksakan mirip rubah itu muncul. Cewek itu lagi panik, oh pas banget momennya. Setelah pikiran-pikiran jahat Sasuke merajalela, ia siap beraksi.

"Pokoknya lo harus ganti rugi!"

Sasuke melirik name tag gadis itu. Hinata Hyuuga. 'Jadi dia yang disebut-sebut pewaris Hyuuga itu? Kok begini amat.'

Si Hyuuga tersentak. "G-ganti rugi?"

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Siapa suruh berurusan sama seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dingin, tapi sejatinya sekarang Sasuke sedang tertawa keras-keras. Asal kalian tahu, Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah anak yang rada-rada edan, beda tipis dengan sahabatnya, yakni Si Kuning Naruto Uzumaki.

"Iyalah!" sergah Sasuke disertai muka gaharnya.

"Em-emangnya ada a-apa?"

Sasuke melotot. "Lihat nih gitar gue rusak!"

Hahaha. 'Mampus lo. Makanya jangan main-main sama gue. Untung gitar gue baik-baik aja.'

Hinata semakin mengkeret ketakutan. Pandangannya memelas. "U-Uchiha-san, saya harus m-masuk kelas. Nanti saja bicarakan lagi saat i-istirahat ya?" pintanya. "sa-saya mohon."

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke bermunculan. Serius sekali Hyuuga satu itu. "Baiklah."

Hinata membungkuk lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih U-Uchiha-san!" katanya sebelum pergi.

"Tunggu! Lo kelas berapa?"

"XII-D!"

Sasuke seketika bergeming.

Oke... Hinata Hyuuga. Kelas XII-D. Dan senyumnya manis.

.

"Eh Sasuke! Kok lo baru dateng? Untung Guru Kakashi telat juga." Naruto mengambil tasnya dari kursi Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa duduk.

"Hn. Tadi kelamaan nyari gitar. Soalnya gue juga emang udah kesiangan," jawabnya santai sambil menaruh gitarnya di lantai dan sesaat kemudian ia duduk.

Tawa keras Naruto menyelubungi ruangan. "Pasti Kak Itachi yang nyuruh lo. Emang kita latihan hari ini?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Mana gue tau."

Naruto menarik napas. "Oke oke."

Sasuke berdeham. "Eh tadi gue ketemu Hyuuga. Gue kerjain dia. Hahaha."

Si Kuning berjingkat. "Wow! Lo udah tau yang mana orangnya? Terus?" ekspresinya berubah ingin tahu.

"Dia gemeteran, ketakutan. Pengen nangis hahaha."

"Emangnya lo apain?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Cuma gue suruh ganti rugi karena udah nabrak gue."

"Gitar lo baik kan?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak etisnya.

"Lo nanyain gitar gue doang? Oke, baik. Emangnya jatuh doang langsung rusak? Dia aja bodoh, nggak ngerti."

"Pasti Hinata panik," tebak Naruto.

"Iyalah. Banget. Dia sampai mohon ke gue biar dibolehin ke kelas. Terus katanya, mau dilanjut pas istirahat nanti."

"Jahat lo!" kata Naruto seraya meninju bahu Sasuke.

"Bodo amat. Siapa suruh nggak lihat. Oh iya, dia temennya Sakura kan? Alusan lo itu?"

Wajah Naruto merona. "Iya."

"Pantes gue kayak pernah lihat. Tapi gue baru tau dia Hyuuga," tutur Sasuke sambil menerawang.

Naruto nyengir. "Makanya kenalan! Haha."

"Cih. Eh dia emang anaknya gitu ya? Pewaris kok lemah banget. Gimana mau jadi pemimpin perusahaan?" kerutan di kening Sasuke bertambah.

"Dia itu emang gitu sifatnya. Lemah lembut. Oh dia juga bisa masak, gue pernah coba masakannya, enak banget," tutur Naruto. "di keluarganya sekarang, kayak cuma ada satu cewek. Hinata doang, adiknya bener-bener mirip cowok."

"Ibunya kemana?"

"Ibunya udah meninggal."

"...Oh."

Hening sejenak mengisi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka dari luar. Lalu Guru Kakashi masuk kelas dan menduduki kursinya.

"Lo kenapa sih, Sas?" tanya Naruto saat anak-anak sedang mengucap salam.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Gue baik-baik aja."

"Hari ini lo beda. Pertama kalinya lo ngomongin cewek."

"Nggak," tegasnya.

"Lo suka sama Hinata ya?"

"H-Hah?!"

.

Sekarang sudah jam pelajaran olahraga. Mata pelajaran yang sangat tidak disukai Hinata. Kenapa? Karena fisiknya yang terlahir lemah menghalanginya untuk olahraga yang terlalu berat.

Kata Guru Gai, murid-murid akan dites lari 100 meter. Tubuh Hinata langsung bergetar. Olahraga yang memerlukan gerakan cepat seperti lari, akan membuat tubuh Hinata lemas. Dan yang paling parah bisa mengakibatkannya tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata bernomor absen 13, yang kata orang adalah angka sial. Ia takut kesialan akan terus mengikutinya. Apalagi dari tadi ia sudah kena sial beberapa kali. Makin menjadilah perasaan was-was Hinata.

Kesialan pertama adalah Hinata bangun kesiangan karena lupa mengaktifkan alarm handphonenya, sehingga ia telat ke sekolah. Habis itu, Hinata menabrak Sasuke Uchiha karena berlarian di koridor. Di situ ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Uchiha-san dan diminta ganti rugi untuk gitarnya yang rusak. Setelah bernegosiasi dengannya, Hinata diperbolehkan masuk kelas asal nanti mau membayar kerugiannya yang akan dibicarakan saat istirahat. Dan saat Hinata memasuki kelas jam pertama, Guru Anko telah menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Kemudian Hinata dihukum menuliskan "Saya akan berangkat lebih pagi" berkali-kali di papan tulis yang agak sulit dijangkau Hinata. Hukuman yang aneh memang. Ketika istirahat pertama, karena kecerobohannya, bekal yang baru dimakan setengah terjatuh berantakan ke lantai. Dan efeknya Hinata kelaparan. Pagi tadi ia tidak sarapan di rumah karena telat. Sekarang Hinata hanya bisa memperbanyak doa.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" panggil Guru Gai.

Hinata berjalan bagai budak yang diseret majikan.

Priitt!

.

"Hinata 19 detik," ujar Guru Gai pada anak yang bertugas mencatat waktu. "Ino Yamanaka!" panggilnya kemudian.

Hinata berjalan terseok-seok sambil membenahi napasnya. Hasilnya memang memuaskan, karena biasanya ia melebihi 20 detik. Namun tetap saja ia jadi sangat letih. Sambil berjalan ia melihat sosok Sakura berlari ke arahnya bersama botol air mineral di genggamannya.

"Hinata, minum dulu nih," ujar Sakura sembari menyerahkan botolnya. Sakura memang sahabat yang pengertian.

Hinata langsung meminumnya cepat-cepat. Selanjutnya ia memasok oksigen dengan rakusnya.

"Sudah ya, Hinata. Giliranku masih lama. Kalau mau kamu duluan aja."

"M-makasih S-Sakura. A-aku d-duluan deh," ucap Hinata disertai napas yang masih terengah-engah. Sesudah itu ia melangkah pergi, begitu juga Sakura.

Badan Hinata makin melemah. Oksigen di sekitarnya seperti kurang cukup untuk dihirup. Kepalanya pusing, terasa berputar-putar. Saat pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba membentur lantai.

.

Sasuke memandangi paras pucat di depannya. Perasaan gelisah menyelimutinya.

"Lo kenapa, apa gara-gara gue lo jadi pingsan gini?"

Lalu Sasuke mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh Hinata hingga leher. "Tapi kan gue nggak ngapa-ngapain, masa salah gue? Nggak nyambung ah. Kalo salah gue juga yang tadi pagi," lanjutnya.

Sasuke sekonyong-konyong mendengus. "Kok gue jadi ngomong sendiri? Nggak jelas amat. Nanti gue dikira kurang waras lagi," keluhnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah. 'Apa dia tau lagi diperhatiin orang ganteng?' batin Sasuke ngaco.

Heh! Sasuke menggeram kesal. Hari ini dia merasa absurd. Dari tadi otaknya kalau nggak jelas, pasti ngablu, kalau nggak korslet, atau terbentur. 'Ini semua karena Itachi!' pikirnya, lagi-lagi nggak nyambung.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Hinata. 'Agak panas, pantas saja mukanya merah,' pikirnya. Sasuke menelusuri wajah mungil Hinata. Matanya berwarna lavender, pipinya juga sering merah meski tanpa blush on, rambut indigonya yang lembut dan lurus, hidungnya mancung, dan bibir merah jambunya yang oh-my-god.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, lo cakep juga ya. Imut lagi," ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto terpintas, 'Dia itu emang gitu sifatnya. Lemah lembut. Oh dia juga bisa masak, gue pernah coba masakannya, enak banget.'

Sasuke bengong. "Gue jadi pengen coba masakan lo."

Dan suara-suara Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. 'Hari ini lo beda. Pertama kalinya lo ngomongin cewek.' Sasuke terdiam. Apakah?

'Lo suka sama Hinata ya?'

'Lo suka sama Hinata?'

'Lo suka Hinata ya?'

'Lo suka Hinata?'

"Gue suka Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, entah pada siapa.

Seh! Sasuke benar sudah korslet. Ini bencana. Disaster. Baru tadi pagi dia "ngobrol" sama Hinata, masa dia udah jatuh cinta? Apa-apaan nih? Love at first sight kan tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke.

Tetapi...

Kemudian pandangan Sasuke beralih ke Hinata yang masih tertidur. 'Lagi tidur aja imut, apalagi pas bangun.'

"Kok gue jadi ngantuk sih lihat lo tidur? Heran."

Dan akhirnya daripada menahan kantuk, Sasuke memilih tidur. Di sebelah Hinata. Ha untunglah kasurnya besar.

.

"U-U-U-UCHIHA-SAN!"

"Apa?! Hah? Lo udah bangun?"

Hinata meringis. "Minggir..."

"Eh. Oh iya sori."

Sasuke lekas bangun dari ranjang, setelah itu melirik jam. Pukul 14.00.

"Gila gue tidur lama banget."

"U-Uchiha-san, kok kita bisa ada di sini?"

"Lo pingsan di koridor, terus gue bawa ke sini. Habis itu gue ketiduran."

Hinata terkejut. "Sa-saya pingsan?"

"Hn."

"Terimakasih Uchiha-san, m-maaf merepotkan."

"Slow."

Hening sesaat...

"Oh iya, ganti rugi yang tadi, batalin aja."

"K-kenapa? Gi-gitarnya?"

"Gitar gue nggak kenapa-kenapa."

"Oh syukurlah..."

"Hn. Tapi satu syarat," tegas Sasuke. "...mau kan jadi pacar gue?"

"Eh... Ehm, i-itu..."

"Nggak perlu gugup. Jawab aja iya. Kecuali kalau lo udah punya..."

"N-nggak. S-saya nggak punya pa-pacar."

"Oke, terus?"

"...Iya."

Seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. "Apa?"

"Sa-saya mau jadi p-pa-pacar U-Uchiha-san."

"Nah, gitu dong. Sekarang jangan panggil gue Uchiha-san."

"S-Sasuke...-san?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Terakhir, jangan pake saya-saya lagi lah."

"Sasuke juga ya."

"Eh. Iya."

"Yaudah, ayo ambil tas. Gu-eh aku antar pulang."

Paras Hinata merona. Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Ditatapnya terus, nampaknya erat sekali.

"Kenapa?" lalu Sasuke melihat arah pandang Hinata. Wajahnya langsung merah. "Ng... Nggak apa-apa kan? Kita kan udah pacaran." sambungnya ragu-ragu disertai jantung yang berdetak-detak tak keruan. Perlahan Hinata mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

.

Itachi Uchiha terkaget-kaget. Adiknya dengan santainya melewatinya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padanya, terus ngobrol bareng perempuan di sebelahnya. Mana main pegang tangan anak orang lagi, ketahuan pacarnya baru tahu rasa dia.

"Naruto!" panggil Itachi pada sosok yang melongo di depan gerbang sekolah.

Naruto menoleh. "Eh Kak Itachi!" kemudian ia menghampiri kakak Sasuke itu.

"Ada apaan kak?"

"Kita mau latihan kan?"

"Eh... Iya kali," jawab Naruto ragu.

"Itu Sasuke malah kabur. Sama cewek. Cakep lagi. Sialan."

Naruto bengong.

"Eh! Lo lihat nggak sih? Dia siapanya Sasuke?"

"Setau gue sih, Sasuke sama Si Hyuuga cuma temen."

"Hyuuga?"

"Iya. Tapi habis ngilang selama dua jam lebih, balik-balik pas ngambil tas, dia udah gandengan sama Hinata."

Abangnya Sasuke itu terbengong-bengong. "Kerasukan apa dia? Eh woi Sasuke! Balik lo! Kita mau latihan!"

Sasuke berbalik badan lalu disusul Hinata. "Besok aja. Gue mau ke rumah Hinata."

"Apa lo bilang?!"

"Nggak baik banget sih lo jadi kakak. Jangan ganggu kesenangan gue."

Naruto bingung, kemudian bertanya dengan polosnya, "Sasuke, bukannya lo maho?"

"Sialan. Makan nih gitar!" katanya sembari melempar gitarnya ke Naruto bagai melempar frisbee. Lalu melenggang pergi bersama Hinata.

End.

A/n: kyaa~! kyaa~! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SIPIT!;) TRAKTIR LAGI YA;;))

Yah, aku publish ff lagi, kawan sekalian~ wohoo!

Gak banyak kata, karena aku sangat tau kekurangan ff ini, kalo disebutin gak terhingga-_- jadi kasih aku kritik, saran, dll (flame gak termasuk) biar aku bisa nulis lebih baik ya:]

#salamabsurd 2012,

U.F


End file.
